


would you mind

by jokheiz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Confessions, Kun is both a young and a single parent, M/M, Office Romance, Pre-Relationship, Single Dad Kun, Uncle Ten, and he uses kaomojis, minor Yangyang/Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: It just so happens that Johnny’s desk is really close to the water cooler.Kun's there for the water (obviously). It's not like he keeps a two-liter reusable water bottle at his desk at all times (he does) and he totally doesn't wince every time he throws the paper cup into the recycling bin when he's finished (he does).He totally doesn't smile a little too brightly when Johnny looks up and nods at him when he sees Kun standing by the water cooler.(He does.)
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 46
Kudos: 430





	would you mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunalius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalius/gifts).



> happy birthday BITCH thanks for being u cause you're awesome and i wanted to just gift u something even if its a little something but i wanted to contribute to ur nation on this sacred day, the birth of the president of johnkun nation. i am proud to be apart of it.
> 
> joking aside, happy birthday d, i'm glad you exist <3

Hydration is very important to Kun. That’s why he gets so excited when it’s break time and he gets to walk briskly (he’s _not_ skipping, no matter how many times Ten says it. He’s not.) to the water cooler.

It just so happens that Johnny’s desk is really close to the water cooler.

Kun's there for the water (obviously). It's not like he keeps a two-liter reusable water bottle at his desk at all times (he does) and he totally doesn't wince every time he throws the paper cup into the recycling bin when he's finished (he does).

He totally doesn't smile a little too brightly when Johnny looks up and nods at him when he sees Kun standing by the water cooler.

(He does.)

The worst part is, (hypothetically—if Kun was actually doing all those things because he's totally _not!_ ) is that he and Johnny aren't strangers. They're friends! Have been since Johnny first started his job a couple of years ago. They've got each other's phone numbers and everything, they text sometimes, sometimes they hang out during work gatherings—it's all cool!

That's it though. There's nothing more. They're friends. Kun's totally fine with that!

(He's not.)

It's not like he mopes about the fact that he has no idea what _flirting_ even means in this day and age. Aren't dating apps the thing to do now? No-strings-attached-hookups? Even if Kun _wanted_ a no-strings-attached-hookup with Johnny (yeah maybe... maybe he's thought about that one) he's just no longer at the point in his life where he can really do that without major consequences. Not that there ever was a time where the might _not_ be major consequences to a hookup—you're just more prone to care less about it when you're younger.

It's not like he's _old,_ he's a perfectly healthy thirty-five! Johnny's thirty-six! Which means the odds that he's single are probably low. Kun remembers the man he brought to last year's Christmas party—and he had to admit, they complimented each other well. Kun probably wasn't Johnny's type anyway—even if he _was_ single (which Kun is still assuming he isn't.)

Kun probably _shouldn't_ be assuming Johnny's not single, considering they're close in age and Kun himself is single. He does have a very good reason for that though—raising a child all on your own doesn't really give you much room for want or need for anything else.

Yangyang's sixteen now though. He's not an adult ( _far_ from it in Kun's opinion!) but he's as autonomous as they come now—so Kun's now had time to just... breathe. And think.

(He thinks a lot about Johnny.)

"Hey," Johnny's voice startles Kun so bad he jumps back and has to hold his hand to his heart.

"Jesus Christ, Johnny. You scared me."

"Must be really deep in thought for you to be standing by the water cooler for almost ten minutes now."

Kun's ears turn a flaming red as he moves to sip out of the stupid paper cup—only to find it already empty. Did he even fill it up? Dammit. He pretends to swallow. "Yeah, just, you know—thinking. Probably too much."

Johnny frowns, concerned. Kun flushes just at the attention he's getting.

"You still worrying about Yangyang?"

Kun shrugs it off with a laugh. "I'm always worrying about that boy—that never stops."

"I'm so curious as to how he became such a troublemaker. You've got another side of you hiding, Qian?" Johnny nudges him playfully with his elbow and Kun thinks he might fall over even if Johnny breathes any closer to him.

(They're standing a normal distance apart. Kun just wouldn't be able to handle it if Johnny got even closer.)

"Life just always finds a way to torture me somehow," with a son too smart for his own good that he had at a young age and a teenage crush on his probably taken coworker. Thanks, life.

"You know, if you need to relax or something—my friends and I are going out on Saturday, if you want to come. It's just a get together at the bar, nothing big or intimidating or anything. Just to catch up."

Kun blanks. Hanging out with Johnny in a non-work setting? Completely on his own free time? Holy shit.

Johnny takes Kun's malfunction as hesitance. "Is it too last minute? Do you need to get someone to be with Yangyang? It's just if you can make it!"

"No, no," Kun shakes his head. Yangyang's been able to be home alone for a couple of hours at night since he was at least fourteen—he'll probably be at Donghyuck's house this weekend anyway since Hyuck slept over at Kun's house the last one. Kun's been getting a little suspicious of those two and while he's always been open about sex and intimacy with Yangyang—he might have to talk to him soon... What did Johnny ask him again?

 _Right—_ to go to the _bar_ with him and his friends. It's been... a long time.

Johnny's still staring at him and Kun panics a little so he just does a dumb fingergun motion at him, like an _idiot,_ "I'll get back to you later tonight, and let you know, okay? I'd, uh, I'd like to come."

"Awesome," Johnny grins, "Great. We should probably get back to work now before we get in trouble."

Oh god, how long has Kun been standing at this stupid water cooler?! "Right. I'll talk to you later."

Johnny nods and heads back to his own desk while Kun does what feels like the office version of a walk of shame. He gets back to his desk and across from him, Ten scoffs and shakes his head.

"Not a damn word," Kun warns and Ten just rolls his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


"Dad?" Yangyang stares at Kun, lying sprawled out on the couch with his phone on his face. "You good? Technology hasn't killed you yet, right?"

"Yet?" Kun presses his lips together in a thin line and takes his phone off his face. "I'm fine. I just feel like a... child."

"Is it that dude from work that you like? What did he do? Uncle Ten told me you spent _hours_ at the water cooler today just to stare at him."

"Uncle Ten is making up stories again, stop believing him!" Kun regrets ever giving Ten the cool uncle status. He abuses it way too much.

Yangyang laughs because he too enjoys teasing his father until his hair turns grey. (Some of it has already but he's been told that the salt and pepper look is sexy. Kun's not sure how much he trusts Donghyuck because the kid is _obviously_ trying to get on his good side but Ten has also repeated the sentiment. Not that Ten is more trustworthy but hey, Kun likes what he sees in the mirror so that's a good thing, right?)

Kun sighs, trailing a hand down his own face. "Are you at Donghyuck's on Saturday?"

"Yeah, it's their monthly family game night and he needs someone he trusts on his team," Yangyang nods before his face turns into a scowl. "Wait, ew, Dad, don't tell me you're gonna—"

" _No,_ god, you've really been hanging around Uncle Ten too much," Kun groans. "Johnny's invited me out with his friends Saturday night."

Yangyang's brows raise as he moves Kun's legs so he can sit on the couch with him. "And instead of being a lonely old man in his home, you're gonna go, right?"

Kun sighs. Yangyang takes the liberty of taking Kun's phone from his hands and looking at the unsent text. He purses his lips and Kun can hear the click of the backspace as Yangyang rewrites the text and sends it.

"There," Yangyang hands him back the phone and Kun checks the text, just to make sure it isn't anything _too_ compromising.

_Hey, Johnny! Saturday's a go with me! Can't wait :)_

Kun supposes it isn't too bad. Maybe a little too excited—he didn't want to seem _too_ eager (even if that's how he felt).

"Thanks, kid," Kun sits up and ruffles Yangyang's hair despite his protests. "That reminds me—I need to talk to you soon about Donghyuck."

"What? What about Donghyuck?"

"Nothing to worry about, just want you to remember to be safe and take precautions, okay?"

"Precau—oh my _god, Dad!"_

  
  
  
  
  


Kun adjusts the collar of his button-up shirt for what feels like the millionth time. It’s not a super fancy button-up—definitely not one he’d wear to work either. It toes the line from casual to dressed up, which makes it perfect but why the hell does Kun look like he’s about to teach high school math?

Yangyang clears his throat from where he’s leaned on the doorway to the bathroom, clearly amused about his father’s dilemma.

“Stop laughing,” Kun waves an empty threat at him. “Or I’ll—”

“Ground me? Give me the sex talk again?” Yangyang suggests. He slaps his dad’s hands away from his collar and undoes the top two buttons, brushing his shoulders to finish it off. “There. Now you’re like, casual old-man sexy.”

Kun gives him a playful glare. “Thanks.”

The doorbell rings and Yangyang immediately sprints off (he tries to be casual about it—he’s not) to answer the door for Donghyuck. “See you later, Dad! Have fun on your date!” he yells from the front of the house.

“It’s not a date! And remember what I said earlier about being safe!”

He hears Yangyang hurriedly close the door and dismiss Donghyuck’s questions about what he’s talking about. Kun smiles to himself for his mini revenge. He knows his son and his friend are most likely going to end up being romantically involved _somehow_ so he’s at least going to have his harmless fun with it.

Kun takes one last look into the mirror, brushing his hand through his hair and exhales. He can do this. It’s just a friendly get together at a bar with Johnny and his friends. No biggie. It’s cool. Kun’s cool.

(Ten would say Kun is _far_ from _cool_ but respectfully, that’s Ten’s opinion.)

Kun drives to the address Johnny had given him and enters the bar. It’s decently full, but it’s easy to spot Johnny. Because he’s so tall, not because Kun’s used to watching him from afar or anything.

That sounds creepy. He’s not creepy. He’s just… Ten calls it his lovesick gaze. Kun can’t help it!

“Kun!” Johnny booms with a beer in his hand and an arm around his shoulder. “Glad you could make it!”

Kun smiles, nodding. His heart’s in his throat at the moment so he’s just praying it dislodges itself so he can talk.

“These are my friends, Yuta, Taeil—and you’ve met his husband already, Taeyong.”

Kun shakes all of their hands and blinks at Taeyong. “You came to the Christmas party with Johnny, right?”

Taeyong nods, smiling. “Yeah, Taeil was out of town for work and I was my poor moping self about it so Johnny dragged me. It was fun!”

A wave of relief washes over Kun, realizing that the man he thought Johnny might be with was already married to someone else. That didn’t mean Johnny wasn’t single of course, but as stated before, Kun’s just lovesick, apparently.

They sit at a booth in the bar, Kun gets a beer and they order some sides to snack on. Kun’s on high alert when he feels Johnny’s thigh press against his when he slides in next to him, while his three friends sit across from them.

“So,” Yuta starts. “What’s the office gossip, then?”

Johnny laughs. “We’re really not that exciting.”

Kun nods, agreeing. “Does anything ever happen at our office?”

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Johnny nudges Kun with his elbow. It’s playful and Kun tries not to blush like a teenager. “You’re the one observing the office from the water cooler all the time.”

Kun has to very forcefully take a sip of his beer. “That’s because there’s nothing interesting going on of course. Taeil, what do you do? Do you have to do business trips often?”

If Kun’s desperate attempt to change the topic is evident, nobody bats an eye at it. Taeil talks about his work and Kun’s just relieved he wasn’t outed for his water cooler adventures. 

“How many trips have you got for the next year?” Johnny asks. Taeil works in the hotel business so he’s away a lot to different conferences, apparently.

“Just a couple,” Taeil smiles at Taeyong. “I’ve actually requested for them to stop sending me altogether.”

“What, why?” Yuta frowns. “I thought you liked traveling? Especially when Taeyong could join you?”

“Well,” Kun can’t see it but he can tell Taeil just put a hand on Taeyong’s thigh. He recognizes the kind of affection immediately. “We’re thinking of having a baby.”

Kun smiles when the other two sputter out congratulations, clearly excited for their friends.

“You’ll be amazing parents, I just know it,” Johnny gushes, then turns to Kun. “Kun can help you out too if you have questions! He’s got a son.”

Everyone turns to him, intrigued. Kun just chuckles, though he’s a little flustered at the attention Johnny’s giving him. “I’d happy to help out with whatever I can, even though my experience might be a little different than yours,” When the table seems puzzled, he clarifies. “I’m a single father. My parents helped out a lot though, they’re practically his parents too.”

“Wow,” Taeyong breathes. It’s pretty evident the talk of children excites him—Kun has only known him for a couple of hours in total but he thinks Taeyong would make a good father too. “How old is your son?”

“Sixteen,” Kun sighs. “They grow up way too fast.”

Beside him, Johnny chokes on his beer. Kun’s hand automatically goes to soothe Johnny’s back as he waves him off, saying he’s okay.

“I thought Yangyang was like, five,” Johnny takes a deep breath. “Not— _sixteen_!”

Kun supposes he never _did_ go into detail too much about it.

“Oh my god,” Johnny groans to himself. “No wonder you said he was a smartass. He’s literally a sixteen-year-old smartass. I kept wondering how a five-year-old could be a smartass.”

“Oh, they can be smartasses, trust me,” Kun deadpans. He practically shivers, remembering the terror of a being Yangyang had been at that age. Him being a teenager was actually _better_.

“Can’t wait,” Taeil jokes and Taeyong laughs. Kun chuckles with them but he’s got this feeling in his gut now, one that doesn't really sit well with him. One that thinks that maybe Johnny will judge him for having a kid so early—for having a kid that’s practically an adult already. Of course, then Johnny would be out of the question for Kun’s interest to date—he’s not going down that road, he’s old enough to know that. It’s just disappointing because he really does like Johnny.

The conversation continues on but Kun can’t help but be quiet and worry. He keeps to himself at the table now, when the conversation gets pointed to him he answers, but he’s just not so sure of himself anymore. It’s kind of silly, though, because Johnny had never really expressed interest in him before, so why did he feel like he had just gotten rejected anyway? And that was _if_ Johnny was judging him. God, Kun has to stop thinking so much.

His head perks up when Johnny places a hand on his knee and Johnny’s looking at him, curious, smiling. Kun smiles back, to reassure him he’s fine, really. Kun’s not quite sure what the exchange means, but he’ll take it. Johnny’s hand stays on his knee for a while and Kun relishes in the feeling.

The night continues and Kun finds he quite likes Johnny’s friends. He’s almost sad when it gets late and everyone’s getting ready to go. Johnny ends up paying for his drink (Kun’s ready to fight with his credit card until Johnny insists that it’s fine, he’s the one who invited Kun and Kun can make it up to him another time. It’s the _‘another time’_ that gets him to let it happen) and they head out of the bar. Johnny’s friends bid them goodbye as Taeil and Taeyong are driving Yuta home which leaves Johnny and Kun to walk to the other side of the parking lot together.

“Thanks for coming out,” Johnny says, mindlessly playing with his keys. Kun notices he’s following him to Kun’s car. “It’s nice, seeing you outside the office.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to get out. I haven’t done anything like this in a while.”

“Yeah,” Johnny pauses as they reach Kun’s car. “We should do it again. Without the others. Or with them, if you prefer. Whatever works.”

Kun blinks. He feels like it’s the first time he’s ever seen Johnny… nervous? He doesn’t really know what to say.

Johnny sighs, finally shoving his keys into his pocket. “God, I feel like a teenager. I’m trying to ask you on a date. If not, that’s totally cool, I just… really like you.”

Kun’s mind goes blank. Johnny’s asking him on a _date?_ He _likes him?_ “You… you’re okay with me being a single father of a sixteen-year-old?” is apparently, the first words that decide to come out of his mouth. _Idiot._

“I mean, I wouldn’t ask you out if you were married. Unless you were estranged or separated of course.” Johnny smiles and something about it makes Kun’s chest lighter. “I’m sorry if my reaction to finding out he was sixteen was a little weird I just—I really thought for the longest time he was a toddler. All those stories you told about him made so much sense.”

Kun shakes his head in disbelief. “So, you’re… okay with it?”

Johnny shoots the question right back at him. “Are _you_ okay with it?”

Kun smiles so wide he knows his dimples are showing. “Yeah, yeah I am.”

“Cool,” Johnny’s own face mirrors his, unable to hide his grin. It’s a little surreal to Kun. “I’ll let you decide when’s best for you.”

“Anytime,” Kun says, almost too excited. “Yangyang will be ecstatic if I give him money for pizza for a night. What about Tuesday? Dinner?”

“Sounds good,” Johnny pulls his keys out his pocket and motions his head towards his own car. He bites his bottom lip, trying to contain his smile. “Looking forward to it. I’ll, uh, I’ll see you at work until then.”

“See you.”

Kun gets into his car and before even turning it on, pulls his phone out. There’s one unread message.

  
  


**Yangyang:** Soooooo

**Yangyang** : How did it gooooo ??

**Kun** : Your dad landed himself a date!! (☆ω☆)

**Kun** : I’ve still got it! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

**Yangyang** : god i regret teaching u those so much

**Kun** : Wow. You’re not happy for me? (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Yangyang:** yay dad!! ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ

**Kun:** (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

**Yangyang** : ew save that for your date please and thank

**Kun:** my son will always get my kisses first ♡ (￣З￣)

**Yangyang:** god somebody save me

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)


End file.
